The invention relates in general to armored combat vehicles and in particular to blast shields for armored combat vehicles.
Light armored combat vehicles may include a rotating turret with one or more weapons mounted thereon. The turret may have two hatches, one for the gunner and one for the vehicle commander. Soldiers open the hatches to survey the surrounding landscape. The turrets generally do not have any armor above the level of the hatch opening, to protect the soldier's exposed upper body. Therefore, there is a need for protection when the soldier exposes the upper portion of his body above the hatch opening.